Hans Schultz
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Reichskanzler |- ! Term | } |- ! Kaiser | } |- ! Deputy Chancellor | } |- ! Predecessor | } |- ! Sucessor | } |- ! colspan="2" | Life |- ! Born | } |- ! Died | } |- ! Buried | } |- ! Spouse | } |- ! Political Party | } |- ! Military Service | } |- ! Rank | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Hans von Schultz was the first Reichskanzler of the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich, serving from 1945 to 1955, and then being reelected in 1960 and serving until mandatory retirement in 1970. He is generally considered the most popular Chancellor in the history of the country, and remains the only one elected to the constitutional maximum of four terms. Early Life Hans Schultz was born in the city of Heidelberg in the German Empire on January 28th, 1895, the son of the founder of the Schatzi Toy Company. He grew up in Heidelburg, attending a Gesamtschule there and graduating in 1913 at the age of 18. In 1914 he left his office job in his father's company to join the Imperial Army after the outbreak of World War I. Military Service Schultz achieved the rank of Feldwebel whilst serving on the western front, under the command of Oberleutnant Franz "Bootsi" Kammler. Schultz was awarded the Iron Cross, 1st Class for saving the Oberleutnant's life in 1917 during the Battle of the Vimy Ridge. He was also awarded the Wound Badge in Black after being hospitalized for shrapnel wounds in the Battle of Verdun on August of 1916. The Weimar Republic After the Armistice of 1918 Schultz and his unit were demobilized, and he returned home to his office job, taking over the company after the death of his father in 1928. He would marry his childhood sweetheart, Gertrude Hoganburg, in 1921. He would steer the company through some very hard times following the 1929 stock market crash started the great depression, and would suffer a major disaster when his factory was burned in 1932. He was a member of the Social Democratic Party, and some believed that the factory was firebombed by Nazis due to Schultz attracting the ire of the local SA leader. After the Nazis took control of Germany in 1934 things looked grim as the SA leader was placed in charge of local police division. His fears were averted when the man was killed in the infamous Night of the Long Knives a month later. A new factory was completed in late 1938 through a KDF endowment, and operations resumed on September 1st, 1938, exactly one year before the outbreak of the Second World War. Military Service in the Luftwaffe Schultz, being an experienced NCO was drafted back into service in 1940, and found himself a rear line Oberfeldwebel, assigned to guard duty at an installation near Dusseldorf. His factory was taken over by the RAD and used for producing tank parts at this time as well. After the opening of Stalag-Luft XIII near Hammelburg in 1942 he was assigned there as senior NCO under Kommandant Wilhelm Klink. The two would establish a rapport during these years, and would do the same with the prisoners. After the end of the war they escaped prosecution due to the statements of these prisoners. With the end of the war came the foundation of the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich in 1945, they both found themselves there. Becoming Chancellor With the naming of his former commanding officer to the restored throne, Schultz left the rebuilding of the company to his son and ran for the Chancellorship in the 1945 emergency campaign with no real opposition. He was administered the oath of office in the Alte Stadtschloss in Konigsberg by the Kaiser, and participated in the first formal opening of the reconvened Reichstag the next morning. Schultz was instrumental in the founding of the Imperialische Volkspartei in 1948 and was named it's President that year. He would remain with the IVP through the remainder of his life, depite the reformation of a Social Democrat Party in 1950. He would survive reelection against many candidates in 1950, most notably Wolfgang Hochstetter, a former adversary running on the conservative Reichspartei ticket. As mandated by the Constitution he did not seek reelection in 1955, and although he was constitutionally able too run again after one term had passed in 1955 he announced his plan to retire from politics and take an office as President of his family company, leaving his son as CEO. He was succeeded by the Christliche Unionsparte candidate Rudolf Schmidt. 1960 Campaign of the Chancellorship Despite his plans for retirement, there was a popular movement for the popular Schultz to run in 1960 against the ultimately unpopular Schmidt. After receiving a petition with more than 5,000 signatures, Schultz agreed to return to the ticket with the IVP. He selected IVP Reichstagsabgeordneter Karl Langenscheidt as his running mate for the 1960 campaign. He won reelection in a landslide, sweeping Schmidt into obscurity with his failed bid to continue his unpopular administration. Schultz would hold the office through the 1965 election as well, and he and Stellvertretender Kanzler Langenscheidt would, along with the Kaiser would become known as "Der Stalag Drei", due to all of them having served together at Stalag-Luft XIII during the war, and made one of the most popular governments in the history of the country. In 1970 Schultz had reached the end of his constitutionally allowed tenure as Chancellor, and officially entered retirement in that year, being replaced by IVP candidate Karl Sonntag. This time he fully retired, refusing the offer to become president of the toy company once again. Retirement and the Death of Wilhelm III Schultz lived in quiet retirement in his country estate near Heidelheim, which was granted to him by Imperial Order from Kaiser Wilhelm III in 1966. He would live there for the remainder of his life. He had also been granted Junker status by Kaiser Ferdinand I upon his retirement, adding von to his name. He was devastated by the death of Wilhelm III in 1978, and delivered the eulogy at his funeral at the Klink Imperiales Mausoleum. He would then continue his quiet retirement at home for four more years. Death and Funeral On the morning of December 10th, 1982 the former Reichskanzler would be found dead in bed by his wife as she got up that morning. Doctors concluded he had suffered a stroke in his sleep. Schultz was taken to the Reichstag in Konigsberg the next morning by order of Kaiser Ferdinand I, where he lay in state for five days. After this the casket was brought to the newly completed Konigsberger Dom for his state funeral, with the eulogy delivered by Karl Langenscheidt, his long time Stellvertretender Kanzler. Afterwards he was taken to the Klink Imperialische Mausoleum, where he was interned in the Klink Concourse Necropolis, with a final graveside farewell speech delivered by the Kaiser. Titles, Honors, and Styles Titles * As Reichskanzler Der recht Ehrenwerte Reichskanzler Hans Schultz The Right and Honorable Imperial Chancellor Hans Schultz * As Baron Freiherr Hans von Schultz Baron Hans von Schultz Honors * Iron Cross (1914) * Grand Cross of the Order of Happiness - Foreign Service (Happy Nation) * Grand Cross of the House Order of Klink * Bestowal of Junker status by SM Ferdinand I * Burial in the Klink Concourse Necropolis Styles Edit * As Reichskanzler Herr Reichskanzler Mr. Imperial Chancellor Category:Leaders Category:Kaiserreich Category:Politicians Category:Noblemen Category:Imperialische Volkspartei Category:Reichskanzler